


Eyes on Me

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Produce X 101 Ensemble, jinhyuk is the only one who realised, wooseok messed up on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Jinhyuk seems to be the only one who realised that Wooseok messed up on purpose in front of the trainers when presenting their 'U Got It' stage. He has no doubt about that. He just doesn't really understand why.





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> here I am with more WeiShin canon, I can't seem to let them go.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Jinhyuk knocked on the door of the 'U Got It' team dorm room. It was surprisingly quiet inside, completely different from his own dorm room that he shared with the 'Move' team.

Seungwoo opened, a smile spreading across his kind face when he saw it was Jinhyuk. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey hyung, is Wooseok here?"

"Uh, no, he's sleeping in a different room today," Seungwoo said apologetically. "Only 5 bunk beds."

Jinhyuk's worry started to grow but he didn't want to show it in front of Seungwoo. "Ah alright, do you know which room?"

"I'm afraid not," Seungwoo shifted in the doorway a little bit then came out pulling the door behind him but not closing it entirely. "Do you know what's up with him? Is he ill or something? I've been a little worried about him the last couple of days."

Jinhyuk didn't know how to answer. He had to talk to Wooseok first. Of course, he knew that there was no reason for Seungwoo to worry. Wooseok wasn't _ill_. The fact that he messed up the choreography and more or less the entire song today in front of all the trainers and the other trainees didn't have anything to do with his incapability to do well. Jinhyuk knew _that much_.

"Don't worry about it, hyung, I'll talk to him. I'm sure he was just nervous," Jinhyuk's poor attempt at a fake smile didn't get past Seungwoo who now furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

At that moment, Jinhyuk spotted Yohan walking down the corridor towards them clearly getting back to the dorm they were standing right in front of. He flashed them one of his innocent smiles once he saw them. "Hyungs, what are you talking about?"

"Hey, Yohan, do you by any chance know where I can find Wooseok?" Jinhyuk inquired without answering Yohan's question.

"Ah yes, he's staying in room 17 tonight because we only have five beds," Yohan seemed to think it's necessary to add that fact so that Jinhyuk didn't think anything bad of them. "He was so kind as to volunteer to sleep somewhere else."

_Of course, he was_ , Jinhyuk thought to himself. He thanked Yohan and Seungwoo and excused himself as he walked towards room 17. He knocked once, then opened the door without waiting for an answer.

"Wooseok?" Jinhyuk probed once he closed the door behind him and found himself inside a dark room with only the lights from the heating system on the wall shining brightly enough for him to be able to make out the general composition of the room. "Are you in here?"

He heard shuffling sounds coming from one of the beds. "Jinhyuk?"

He followed the sounds and Wooseok's voice to the lower bunk bed on the left side of the room and lifted the blanket to lie down beside him. Wooseok was turned to the wall, so Jinhyuk snaked his arms around him from behind immediately feeling how tense and stiff the smaller body was.

Wooseok's hands came up to lie on top of his, fingers naturally intertwining as they were already used to each other. Jinhyuk could smell the familiar scent of Wooseok's shampoo in his hair instantly bringing a smile to his face. He wouldn't have minded falling asleep like this but he came looking for Wooseok for a reason.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're trying to sabotage yourself on purpose?" Jinhyuk inquired in a low tone once he felt Wooseok relax in his arms a little.

Wooseok's entire body tensed up again immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on," Jinhyuk insisted. "Those mistakes you made today were so obviously staged, I just don't understand why you thought you needed to do that."

"I didn't. I just messed up, okay? It happens."

"Wooseok, it's one thing if you want to lie to yourself but lying to your boyfriend is just plain rude. Come on, turn around and look me in the eyes."

"It's too dark, I won't see your eyes," Wooseok protested weakly.

"You'll see them if you come close enough, come on. Turn around."

Wooseok started shifting with a grunt until he was now fully turned towards Jinhyuk who immediately snaked his long arms around the smaller male's waist and tangled their legs together in a way he deemed absolutely necessary right now.

Jinhyuk placed a soft kiss onto Wooseok's plush lips, a kiss he would have certainly loved to entertain a little longer but that's not what he came here for. Wooseok needed him even though he'd never admit that or actually ask for help. That was not Wooseok's style.

In a way, they were the perfect match. Jinhyuk who was loud and expressive and loved nothing more than to take care of other people and Wooseok who kept himself calm and composed but had a wild side to him and never wanted to burden anyone with his problems. They needed each other's energy to stay grounded. They needed each other's perspectives to stay sane in the industry they chose to work in.

"So, you're telling me, you just mess up rather simple steps," Jinhyuk continued while softly stroking Wooseok's cheek with one of his hands. "Completely forget how to dance just because your voice broke a little and then you just go to bed early instead of training to make it up to your team?"

Wooseok didn't say anything.

"I mean, okay, perhaps you changed a lot since coming here because the Wooseok I know would've practised the whole night if he made a mistake of that calibre. He'd practice until he was perfect because that's what he always is - for me anyway." Jinhyuk noticed how Wooseok started grabbing onto his shirt in order to pull himself even closer to the other's form. "But here you are, in bed and it's not even 2am, which makes me think one of two things: you're either not the Wooseok I know, the one I fell in love with or you've actually already perfected the song and choreo and you're just hiding here from whatever it is that makes you want to mess up on purpose in front of the trainers and the cameras. Which one is it?"

Wooseok buried his head deeper into Jinhyuk's chest the longer the taller spoke and Jinhyuk could feel his breathing speed up. He was holding back tears. Tears that Jinhyuk wished he would just let out more often.

Jinhyuk tried to soften his voice as much as possible before he inquired any further. "What are you afraid of, gorgeous?"

Wooseok's sniffles were slowly dying down as Jinhyuk held him close, lazily rubbing his back. "I don't want it."

"You don't want what?" Jinhyuk felt relieved at Wooseok finally talking.

"Their eyes on me. I don't want to win."

"You're scared of being the final center?" 

"I'm not scared, I just don't want it."

Jinhyuk hooked a finger under Wooseok's chin to lift his face up and look at him. "But why? I thought you love being the center."

"I do on stage... but winning this is more than being the center of performance. I don't want to have them watch my every step from now on. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my career. I don't need people and the media to be waiting for me to say or do something, anything even mildly controversial and turn it into a big deal. I don't want to have to watch my every step and word and replay it over and over in my head to make sure that it cannot be used against me in any way," Wooseok sighed. "It's exhausting. I'm the center of a semi-popular group and I've already come under so much fire for nothing. If this group blows up even just half as much as Wanna One did, I really don't want to be in the middle of it."

Jinhyuk already knew that Wooseok was often concerned about how the public perceived him but he had no idea that his boyfriend was still scared of it to this extent. That he would even go as far as to self-sabotage his rank, to be criticised by the trainers and voters for not doing well just so he didn't end up winning the whole thing. Jinhyuk thought that he underestimated Wooseok's fear of the public eye that he developed after a bigger scandal he had a couple of years ago. A scandal based on false accusations.

He felt himself getting angry again as he remembered all the nights Wooseok was not there at the dorm with them. With him. They had barely even talked for the whole year that it took Wooseok to overcome the anxiety the incident had startled within him, even after it all passed he was never the same in public. Jinhyuk had even worried that this would be the end of their relationship, too, but the first night that Wooseok came back, he slipped into Jinhyuk's bed and they lied in each other's arms similarly to how they were lying together right now.

"I'm sorry," Jinhyuk whispered with a soft kiss to the tip of Wooseok's cute nose. "I hate that you feel like this, I hate that this show is bringing up bad memories for you."

"It's not your fault," Wooseok responded softly. "I just don't know if I could handle it."

"I know you can and honestly, I would hate for you to lose your chance of winning this. Everyone's eyes will be on you whether you're the center or not. I know you know this. I know you knew this before you came here. No matter if you end up being first or second or third - I honestly think you won't go lower than that even if you try to sabotage yourself - you will still constantly be in the public's eye. You will still be followed by the media no matter where you go and what you do. It's the annoying part of doing what we love to do, especially on this scale," Jinhyuk closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "I know you're scared because of those past experiences but you deserve to win this. You're meant to be a center, it doesn't suit you to stand on the sidelines. Now, you have a real chance of getting there, I would hate for you to give it up like that."

Jinhyuk meant every word he said. He wanted the whole world to see how perfect Wooseok was. How good and skilled and talented and beautiful he was. 

The first time he'd met him, he was jealous of Wooseok. He didn't want to become his friend because he felt like Wooseok just got everything handed to him on a silver plate because of his pretty face while Jinhyuk himself had to work his ass off all the time. It only took a couple of months for Jinhyuk to completely fall in love with the doe-eyed man. The more he got to know Wooseok, the more he understood why everyone was swooning over him. He was gorgeous and more hard-working than Jinhyuk even knew. He was always concerned about his skills meeting the people's expectations, so he worked twice as hard for everything he got. On top of it all, Jinhyuk learned that Wooseok on the inside could more than match his appearance on the outside. He was kind and generous, always there to help. He was funny and competitive and they quickly started spending more time together until one day out of nowhere Wooseok just kissed him on the lips while they were watching a movie in their groups' dorm's living room. 

They'd been together ever since. So, when their company's CEO expressed his wish to send Wooseok on _Produce x 101_ , their whole group made sure that Jinhyuk could go with him as well. To keep an eye on him and be there for him if necessary. Jinhyuk wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Besides, if you still win after this, how will you feel knowing that they didn't vote you on your 100%?"

Wooseok looked up meeting his eyes. "I'd probably feel even worse, undeserving."

"See? If you really think you won't be able to do it, we can always back out of the competition, you know that? No hard feelings. But messing up on purpose to make yourself look bad is not the way, babe. You will get into the group anyway, you'll just make sure people think you don't deserve it from the get-go. Give them your 100% and then they can't talk shit. I know you're good. They know you're good. You know you're good. If you get to win, it's absolutely deserved no matter what they say out there."

Wooseok's beautiful doe eyes were sparkling in the dark looking at him as he spoke. The moment he finished, Wooseok's hands shot up to the sides of Jinhyuk's face to pull him down. Jinhyuk thought he'd melt with Wooseok pressing himself on top of him and kissing him with fervour.

They made sure to make time for each other every day since they came on the show but they didn't have a chance to be together like this in the past 3 months. Even after years of kissing Wooseok and being intimate with him, Jinhyuk was still so into him. Every time he fell in love a little more and he thanked all the gods out there that Wooseok seemed to feel the same way about him.

Wooseok's hands were quick and ruthless, touching every part of Jinhyuk's body they could reach. Snaking underneath the taller's shirt to stroke over his bare chest. Jinhyuk was suddenly extremely grateful for the fact that they had the cameras removed from the rooms that weren't occupied anymore, now that more than two-thirds of the trainees were eliminated.

He could feel Wooseok's erection forming in his sweatpants as he sat up on top of him to remove his own shirt. As soon as the younger's pale chest was exposed to Jinhyuk, he flipped them over making quick work on his own clothes, excited to turn the beautiful man into a moaning mess underneath him.

They made love for the first time in a while that night. It was urgent and passionate and all too much for Jinhyuk to register anything other than the body and scent of the man he loved more than anything right now. Wooseok turned into a begging pile of incredibly soft skin as Jinhyuk almost desperately moved in and out of him, eager to make sure his boyfriend felt just as good as he made him feel.

They lied there exhausted afterwards, Jinhyuk's head resting on Wooseok's bare chest, his fingers tracing invisible shapes on top of the other's stomach.

"What would Jinwoo say if he saw you like this?" Wooseok giggled staring at the ceiling.

"Oh shut up," Jinhyuk laughed softly hitting Wooseok on his chest. "Talking about the children, though, could you come over to 'Monday to Sunday' team with me tomorrow? I'm helping them with the choreography but they could really use some extra vocal and stage presence training too. I'm worried about Mingyu-"

"Oh god, how many more children will you make me adopt on this show for fuck's sake?" Wooseok retorted with a laugh.

"Hey, it's not like we can make our own, so..." Jinhyuk joked.

Wooseok was full-on laughing now. "Alright, I'll make sure to pass by their practice room tomorrow. What time will you be there?"

"Around 3 PM...ish?"

"Sounds good," Wooseok ended with a quick kiss to Jinhyuk's head.

"So, are you all good again?" Jinhyuk carefully inquired looking up to Wooseok's face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I know you're right and I don't want to leave the competition when we came this far. I just spend too much time in my own head and then, puff," he made an exploding gesture with the hand that was not wrapped around Jinhyuk. "I start to panic."

"It's because you don't tell me things when they start bothering you. I'm more than happy to give you reality checks whenever needed, you know?"

"I know, I know. Honestly, I'm so grateful you're here with me. I'd probably go insane on my own."

"You'd be just fine, my love, but I'm happy I can be here to make sure you're on the right course towards rank #1."

Wooseok giggled. "You really want me to win, huh?"

"Well, of course, I need you to get that first rank and become the nation's center, so that you become even more sought-after in the industry."

"Aha, I'm already regretting asking but why is it that you need that?"

"So, that more companies would want to hire you for CFs and such," Jinhyuk concluded as if it was an obvious thing.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, yes, you gotta get out there and make all that money, so that I can live the sweet sugar-baby life that I deserve."

Wooseok burst out in laughter. He knew Jinhyuk was joking but this was too much even for him. "I see, so that's why you're with me then, huh?"

"No, I got together with you because you're super hot. I stayed with you because of your beautiful soul, but honestly, if you don't intend to become rich anytime soon, I don't see a future for the two of us."

"Oh my god," Wooseok laughed. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot who is trying to make sure we can provide for all those children I'm adopting here. I'm already taking care of giving them all the love and support, you need to make sure we can feed them and all that."

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

"Not quite as much as I would like to hear it, to be honest, but I'm a simple man, I take what I can get."

"You're many things, Lee Jinhyuk, but you're not simple."

"Hey!"

"I love you regardless."

"And I love you," Jinhyuk said pressing a soft kiss to Wooseok's chest. "Daddy."

"Oh lord," Wooseok exclaimed with a laugh pushing Jinhyuk off of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked this, I take requests for this couple, let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/wfwonhui


End file.
